This invention is related to a device which transfers heat from a component, such as a Vuilleunier refrigerator crankcase, to the skin of a missile which limits the reverse flow of heat when excessive skin temperatures are encountered during flight.
Heat pipes are sometimes used to reject heat from components within a missile where heat rejection problems exist. The patent to Cline, U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,717, shows one device wherein a heat pipe is used to transfer heat from a component within the missile to a heat sink wall.
When excessive skin temperatures are encountered during flight, a heat pipe which is originally designed to reject heat from a component will reverse and heat will be transferred into the component.